


New beginnings

by Hmmyou



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Post BotW, Rebuilding Hyrule, Romance, Story+some oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hmmyou/pseuds/Hmmyou
Summary: After Calamity was defeated by Link and Zelda had to go through a long process of restoring Hyrule to its formal glory.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo this is a little fanfiction I thought about. It probably won't be the best but I'll have fun writing it.

The light from Zelda's sealing spell faded as Calamity was sucked into the light sealing him once again after 100 years, finally defeated. Link walked forward as the princess had her back towards him, the sky that was crimson red turned into a lovely sun set, "I have been keeping watch over you all this time...I've seen what you had to go through to get back to this point, to finish this never ending battle that has finally ended. I've always believed you could do it without any doubts... Thank you Link, The Hero of Hyrule, may I ask, do you really remember me?". Link gave a reassuring smile giving a nod kneeling down to show his respect. Zelda got down to her knees as well and gave her knight a warm welcoming hug, "Its been so long since I last did this, I really missed you Link, thank you for saving me and Hyrule.", Zelda whispered giving him a small kiss on his cheek. "I...missed you too...Princess" Link mouthed out hugging her back, he sounded exhausted. Link called for his horse, she dashed towards her master's call and stopped beside him.

Zelda got up helping Link stand up, she felt as if his legs couldn't support him feeling a bit bad for him. Link helped Zelda up Epona, he sat her between his hands and Epona'a reins. He took out the Sheikah Slate put a marker for Kakariko Village,"We should head for Kakariko Village... it's the... closest place to rest..." Zelda gave him a nod and started there ride to Kakariko.

Half way to Kakariko Link's grip on the reins started to loosen and soon he let go followed by a loud thud on the ground. Zelda quickly grabbed the reins and pulled on it causing her to stop, she turns around and saw Link collapsed on the ground. Zelda hastily got off Epona and ran towards him. Link groaned in pain clutching his side, Zelda carefully turned him around and fell into shock when she saw the side of Link's tunic soaked in blood. Zelda than started a thought that Link hid the injury from her so she wouldn't get worried, breaking out of her thought when she heard Link started coughing, a bit of blood dripped out of his mouth.

Without wasting time Zelda grabbed Link's bag and searched for something to stop or at least lessen the bleeding, he was low on supplies after the fight but she manage to find a roll of bandage in his bag. She unrolled the bandage and wrapped it around his injured side, he moans in pain trying to struggle to out but was too weak. He's struggling to breath, Epona noticed her master struggling and she approached him nuzzling his cheek. Zelda pet the mares neck telling her he would be find at least she hope he will be. Zelda searched in Epona's stache for anything that can help him, she had no luck and only found an energizer potion and a bottle of water. She took the potion and helped Link sit up, she poured the potion followed by the water in his mouth, he swallowed it but most of it ended up on the floor. Zelda slowly placed her arm under Link's and lifted him up, Epona saw Zelda approaching her and the mare bend her legs slightly she could get on she placed Link between her hand holding the rein and continued there journey to Kakariko Village.

Reaching the entrance of Kakariko she. Link still struggling to breath has started shivering and was very pale. Entering the Village, the villages made way as the horse trotted to Impa's house. The villages stared in disbelief as they saw the princess for the first time in 100 years. The guards ran towards her when she called for help, they saw Link in the front of the horse lying on Zelda's arm weakly. One of the guards took Link of the horse while the other helped Zelda off Epona and took her to the stable. The guard hastily brought Link and Zelda to Impa's house. They barged thought the door surprising Impa and Paya but they were even more suprised on who entered. Impa was speechless,"Is...is that really you? Dear Princess Zelda it has been so long.". Zelda smiled at Impa happy to see her after 100 years but cut to the emergency, "It has been Impa, but we can talk later, Link, his badly hurt." She talks in a worried tone. Impa turns to the knight in the guards hands she ask Paya to get the medical supplies and bring Link up stairs. Paya and guard went upstairs, Zelda wanted to follow but was halted by Impa,"Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up first, we have plenty of spare clothes for you if you need to borrow any." Impa says."Thank you Impa but I would like to help Link, he saved me from this 100 year torment and I want to save him now. I'll change later, I promise", Zelda smiles out. Impa wouldn't stop Zelda and let her go help Link.

When Zelda was up stairs she saw Link lying on a mattress next to him was Paya with the medical supplies. Zelda walked to his side and sat next to him and asked Paya if she needed any help. Paya denied at first and ask Zelda to rest but she refuses, Paya than asks her to help remove the bandages around Link's side passing a pair of scissors over to her. Zelda removes the bloodstained bandages and removed Link's tunic. Fortunately his bleeding has stopped, he calls out weakly,"Z-Z...Zel...da?", his consciousness has returned as he partially opens his eyelids, his bright blue eyes were pale, clouded and he sound and looked exhausted. Zelda sat by his side brushing of the hair covering his eyes and untied his pony tail. Zelda reaching for his hand and holds it with a gentle grip she could feel a small grip from Link's hand.

After Paya examined the wound she started to explain to Zelda what to do,"His wound might be infected, I know a special medicinal water that can clean it. I might hurt him but we need to flush out anything dangerous on that wound", Paya explained. Zelda gave a nod as Paya went to the shelf. She took some herbs and heated them in a small pot of water over small a fire.

She took the pot of the fire and dipped a cloth in the water. The water was hot but wasn't scalding, and gently cleaned up the wound. Link moaned in pain as the cloth touched his wound. Zelda kept holding his hand rubbing it with her thumb to soothe him. After cleaning it up they rewrapped it with new bandages. His eyes were closed but he hasn't lost conscious yet. Paya passes Zelda a potion, "Make him drink it, it will help him heal", Paya said to Zelda. Zelda shakes him gently causing him to open his eyes. She sat him up and put the potion up to his lips. He didn't want to drink as first but she managed to coax him into drinking. His mind became drowsy and soon he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. "Sleep Link, you deserve it", he heard Zelda whisper before falling asleep. Paya took an extra blanket and put it over Link.

Going back downstairs Zelda sits infort of Impa and started to talk with her."How's your knight doing?" Impa starts."He's seen better days but I've seen him take injuries worst than that, he will be fine. I believe in him, he'll pull through." Zelda replied in a sad tone. "Dear princess you don't need to fear he is a strong boy, he saved you from the Calamity with barely any memory of himself." Impa reassured Zelda. Zelda gives a nod as she notices Paya walk down stairs with a pair of clean clothes, she shows Zelda where is the bathroom so she can get herself cleaned up. 

After getting cleaned up Impa and Paya was having dinner, they offered her food but she refuses only wanting to rest. She goes up stairs and sit beside Link, looking at her knight's sleeping face she couldn't help to feel pity for her helplessness knight-no he didn't look like a knight now but a friend she could trust, a friend who supported her, a friend she had loved for years, however with all those feelings she also felt happy as he could finally rest after all the triles and fights he had to go through to get her back. Looking at Link she heard rain drops outside, looking at the window rain has started to fall the gentle sound of rain filled the room with a calm peaceful atmosphere. 

Zelda lost in thought was suprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Paya was behind her holding a plate with a slice of cake on it, sitting down next to her as she passes her the plate. "I know you didn't want to eat but I thought I bring this for you, it's a fruitcake Impa told me how much you love it so I thought I brought one up here for you." Paya started. Zelda gave her a smile of gratitude and took the plate from her,"Thank you, Paya was it? Impa's granddaughter. I've always wanted to meet you never thought this day would come. I'm Zelda, Impa must have told you about me but please don't let the princess title get to you, I just want to be called Zelda, nice to meet you Paya and thank you for helping Link I feared the worst could have happen to him but now that thought has gone away." Zelda greeted holding out her hand. Paya held it gently shaking it, "Nice to meet you too and it's nothing, Link has always helped the village, even when he first arrived with no memories, it was the least I could do for him Zelda". Zelda started eating the fruitcake savouring the taste she has missed so much, after she was done Paya took and plate as Zelda continued to watch Link sleep. Paya than dragged another mattress next to Link,"You must be tired you can sleep on my bed if you wan-" getting cut of when Zelda started to protest, "No, no it's fine I can sleep on the mattress, it is your bed after all and...I want to sleep next to Link..." Paya gave a small giggle as she saw Zelda blush slightly passing her a blanket. Zelda lies on the mattress and a second later fell into a deep slumber. Not wanting to disturb her she blows thr lanturn out letting the moonlight be the rooms light.


	2. Peacefulness

Zelda woke up to the sound of cuccos  
crowing, her eye gently blinking getting used to the light in the room. Sitting up giving a stretch and a yawn she looks around the room. She notice Paya was already awake and Link still sleeping peacefully, he looked better than he did yesterday which filled her with relieve. Giving him a kiss on the forehead she got up and went downstairs.

Impa and Paya were having breakfast, noticing them Zelda wishes them good morning."Good morning Impa, Paya thank you for letting us sleep the night here we really appreciate it"."Oh no need to thank us Princess it's the least we could do, you did hold Calamity of at bay for 100 years after all. Come take a seat and have breakfast with us, you must be starving. Don't worry there's enough for everyone", Impa smiled and offered. Zelda gave a nod and sat next to them. 

After breakfast Zelda helped clean the dishes and decided to take a walk around the village. The villagers were working hard in the field, some were collecting eggs, some fed the animals, some worked on the crops some even were making cloths. Zelda was amazed at how efficient the villagers were. Enjoying a walk around the village 2 young girls bumped into her, she kneeled to there height to see if they were okay."Are you okay little girl? Are you hurt?" Zelda asked."No were fine, sorry we bumped into you"."Cottla you should respect her she is the princess"."Really?! I'm so sorry princess please don't be mad and your very pretty". Zelda gave a small laugh at the girls,"Don't need to worry I may be a princess but I'm a very nice person and thank you for calling me pretty, why don't you two go run along and play your game". Cottla and Koko gave her a smile and bowing before running off. Zelda felt such at peace living in this village with a normal life. No meetings, no royal outfits, no servants just a peaceful village. Zelda continued her walk around the peaceful village.

Walking back to Impa's house, Zelda went upstairs to look at the large bookshelf containing a massive amount of books. Looking through the books most of them were about cooking and sewing, a few albums could be seen here and there. Glancing through more books she found a book about Sheikah History. Grabbing the book she sat at Paya's desk and started to read.

Reading thought she heard someone call her name. Turning around she saw Link awake laying on the mattress. She closed her book and sat beside him."Hey your up, how are you feeling? Any pains or discomfort?", she asked him."No just tired, how long was I out?" He asked with a raspy voice. "Not long just a day hold on I'll go get you some water. I think lunch is ready downstairs I'll go get you something to eat". Link gives her a nod as she goes downstairs, he closes his eyes and lets out a sigh feeling relaxed. He opens back his eyes when he heard foot Zelda held a tray with a glass of water, mushroom soup and mushroom rice. Zelda helps Link sit up and passes him the tray. Link immediately gobbles down the food. Giving a small chuckle she goes downstairs to get her own food. She comes back up stairs with her own tray of food and sits next to Link, still gobbling his food Zelda gives him another chuckle. Link looks at her confusedly,"What? Did I do something funny?" He asked. "No, it's just you were so exhausted after the fight but now with food infort of you all your strength came back instantly, I guess once a gluttony always a gluttony", Zelda chuckles. Swallowing his food he felt a bit embarrassed wiping his mouth with the back of his palm. "Are you embarrassed just by that statement? Don't be you haven't eaten in days, if I were you I would have done the same and this also reminds me of the times we had lunch together while travelling to the other tribes 100 years ago. It was pretty much the only time I see you not stoic"."Haha I guess old habits really don't change even after 100 years" Link laughs at himself. 

After they finished their meals Zelda cleaned up and brought the trays downstairs. Coming back up she brought Link another glass of water. He smiles grateful as Zelda passes him the glass. Gulping it down he lies back down on the mattress flinching slightly as a small sharp pain came from his side. Zelda place a hand on his bandage,"This reminds me of 100 years ago when I saw you...I don't want to ever lose you again Link...", a tear falling down her cheek. Link wipes her cheek with his thumb as she sinks into the feeling of Link's hand on her cheek."You don't need to worry M'lady I will never leave your side again, I promise", she holds Link's hand with a tight grip,"I know, I know". They sat in silence holding each others hand.


End file.
